


Смотреть

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Lios_Alfary



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dream Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Лалли любит смотреть на Эмиля, когда тот спит. И во сне тоже.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Смотреть

Месяц добрался до верхушки самой высокой из елей, зацепился за нее и тут же скрылся за тучами. Лалли дождался его появления и только тогда потянулся и спрыгнул с ветки, откуда наблюдал за округой. Озёрная гладь была чиста, деревья почти не шелестели, даже утки плавали тихо, только где-то вдали слышался тонкий призрачный плач. «Не агрессивный и не стоит упоминания», — решил Лалли.

Он переступил через линии защитной руны Рейнира, лениво поворошил угли остывшего костра — если Сигрюн захочет, ей не составит труда развести огонь заново. И ему даже не пришлось её будить, она проснулась и будто подскочила на месте в то же мгновение, как он откинул полог палатки.

— Всё спокойно? — понизив голос, уточнила она.

— Мр, — Лалли кивнул и тут же зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью. Но это не помешало ему вовремя среагировать и почти увернуться от тычка в плечо. Почти. Он недовольно нахмурился и зашипел.

— Давай-давай, иди уже баиньки, — ухмыльнулась Сигрюн и подтянула к себе раскладной табурет, чтобы устроиться, вытянув длинные ноги: наступил её черёд нести вахту. Всё ещё хмурясь, Лалли стянул с себя плащ, осторожно отложил винтовку и забрался в палатку.

Конечно же, как только Сигрюн встала, спавший на боку Миккель повернулся и занял освободившееся место. Пытаясь устроиться хоть сколько-нибудь поудобнее, Лалли вполз между ним и Эмилем, укрылся плащом и слегка пнул Эмиля, чтобы тот подвинулся. Но потом передумал и подкатился к нему поближе: от воды ощутимо несло прохладой, а Эмиль — совсем наоборот — грел не хуже костра.

Даже лучше, подумал Лалли, когда потревоженный Эмиль, ворочаясь и укладываясь на бок, протянул руку, и Лалли осталось только устроиться на сгибе локтя, как на подушке. Лалли натянул на голову капюшон, укутываясь, Эмиль вздохнул во сне о чём-то своём, накинул край своего шерстяного плаща им обоим на плечи, и его вторая рука легла совсем близко, Лалли почти не нужно было шевелиться, чтобы прикоснуться и забраться под неё своей холодной ладонью.

Эмиль вздохнул ещё раз, томно и протяжно, и Лалли глянул на него исподлобья. Что ему снится там? Сквозь прореху входа в палатку проникал тусклый лунный свет, выбеливая кожу, а золотистые эмилевы волосы в этом свете казались как будто выцветшими. Лалли хотелось запустить руки в эти волосы, поправить, добавляя блеска, пропустить одну-две пряди между пальцами, погладить затылок и за ушами, но он только подул, легонько сбивая прядь, упавшую на щеку, у самого краешка губ, а Эмиль улыбнулся во сне, довольно жмурясь. Ресницы у него чуть темнее, думал Лалли, но тоже золотистые. И длинные, как у оленя. Как до сих пор не сжёг?

Лалли помнил, что долго пялиться, разглядывая людей, нельзя, и во сне тоже, особенно если ты маг, потому что некоторые идиоты всерьёз верили, что так можно украсть душу. Но сейчас все вокруг спали, кроме них с Сигрюн, а она смотрела по сторонам, и совершенно некому было уличать Лалли в этом или каком-либо ином преступлении.

Лалли глодали странные желания, к которым он уже привык, но пока не мог дать названия. Нельзя же называть чувства просто: «Эмиль»? Лалли смотрел, как бьётся тонкая жилка под подбородком, разглядывал прицепившуюся к волосам сухую травинку, дышал в такт, подстраиваясь под размеренное, сонное дыхание. Лунный луч касался щеки Эмиля, и Лалли хотелось провести рукой следом, от виска к плечу, забраться пальцами под тесный воротник водолазки, а потом уткнуться носом ему за ухо, впитывая запах. Он несколько раз так уже делал, в Исландии и на корабле, когда ему было плохо и хотелось утешений; а один раз — когда они отмывались от драки с цистерной, Лалли подплыл сбоку и спросил: «Можно?» — а Эмиль, наверное, решил, что там всё ещё грязь осталась или что... И Лалли стоял рядом с ним, держась рукой за его голое плечо, и дышал, а Эмиль волновался: «Что? Плохой запах?». Смешной.

Они стояли так довольно долго, потом Эмиль замолк и начал краснеть, и Лалли вдруг понял, что это кто ещё смешной и что ему надо срочно отплыть подальше и успокоиться.

Эмиль никогда не пах плохо. И вовсе не из-за шампуня, который он таскал с собой и так старательно отмывался, просто собственный запах Эмиля для Лалли был чем-то вроде кошачьей мяты для кошек: он определённо сходил от него с ума (не так же быстро, и он мог себя контролировать — но ведь он и умнее какой-то там кошки!).

Или может, дело было в дурацком волнении, которое впервые случилось с Лалли, когда он смотрел глазами Эмиля, как тот заботится о его едва тёплом теле? Эмиль тогда растирал пальцы на руках, дул на них, согревая, медленно и старательно разминал мышцы, двигаясь к плечам. Потом брался за ноги, осторожно проверял каждый палец, мял лодыжки... на моменте, когда Эмиль сосредоточенно тёр его бёдра и гладил поясницу, Лалли уже трясло от разрядки всухую и оставалось только скрутиться в комок на диване, мечтая одновременно и выбраться из заточения в чужой голове, и оставаться там как можно дольше.

У Лалли и прежде возникали всякие странные желания в отношении других людей, но он никогда не залипал на ком-то так крепко: обычно, он просто находил что-то, что его раздражало в этом человеке особенно сильно, и его отпускало. Но с Эмилем такое отчего-то не срабатывало, хотя, видят боги, он пытался! Лалли не был противен запах Эмиля, и прикосновения Эмиля, его болтовня иногда раздражала, но не так, как разговоры остальных, а ещё на него приятно было просто смотреть, особенно когда он стоял задумавшись, или сосредоточенно вертел в руках дурацкую головоломку, или когда вот так лежал, почти обнимая Лалли и забавно посапывая во сне.

И Лалли лежал и смотрел. Долго, почти не отрывая взгляда, и только когда наконец моргнул, заметил серебристого мотылька, примостившегося на краю плаща. И что глаза Эмиля, ярко-голубые и до смешного растерянные, широко распахнуты, а ещё — что он дышит чаще и облизывает порозовевшие губы.

Ещё парочка мотыльков шевелила усиками на вьюнке, плетущемся по пологу палатки, и от цветов с их тонкими, полупрозрачными лепестками шёл сладковатый запах. У входа валялись цветные кубики с потёртыми уголками и торчала из земли деревянная ложка. Луна заливала всё светом, ярким, как от фонаря в Муре. А пальцы, лежавшие поверх ладони Лалли, были судорожно сжаты.

Лалли приподнялся на локте, осматриваясь: так и есть, в палатке они остались одни, хотя активно ворочаться он всё равно поостерёгся, мало ли! Мотыльки складывали и расправляли крылья. Сквозь утоптанную песчаную почву пробивались острые стебли травы. Эмиль обводил всё это изумлённым взглядом, открыл рот, чтобы как-то прокомментировать, но смог выдавить из себя только разрозненное: «Я... ты... мы?..». И Лалли подумал, что его надо успокоить, подумаешь новость — ещё один общий сон, спасибо хоть без Рейнира в этот раз! Но не придумал ничего лучше, чем прижать палец к его губам и шепнуть:

— Ш-ш-ш! Всё хорошо?

Эмиль поспешно кивнул, палец вмялся ему в рот, а может, он сам его втянул, вдобавок закусив кончик. Ошалев от внезапного подарка, Лалли сосредоточенно провёл пальцем по кромке ровных зубов, цепляясь за клыки и чувствуя, как Эмиль облизывает подушечку и дышит теплом.

— Я хотел спросить...

Мотыльки потревоженно вспорхнули со своих мест, взгляд Эмиля стал вдруг обречённо-решительным, будто он готовился нырнуть в холодную озёрную воду. Лалли ухмыльнулся, ему казалось — он точно знает, что сейчас сделает или спросит Эмиль. И сам наклонился вперёд.

Они столкнулись носами, потом зубами, потом Лалли раздражённо зашипел, а Эмиль подхватил его ладонью под затылок и притянул к себе. Лалли в отместку прикусил ему нижнюю губу, некрепко — просто чтобы знал, кто тут задаёт тон. А потом они наконец-то поцеловались, и сперва это было мокро и нелепо, потом Лалли распробовал, какие умопомрачительно мягкие у Эмиля губы, а потом они сплелись языками и пространство вокруг пошло рябью, словно они ушли под воду. Первые мгновения Лалли даже боялся оторваться от поцелуя — вдруг не хватит воздуха на вдох? Следующие мгновения он уже не помнил об этом.

Эмиль был горячий, открытый, лихорадочно шарил руками по спине, прихватывая то бок, то ягодицу, укладывая его на себя. Лалли навалился животом, прижимая, чувствуя их общее возбуждение, потёрся — с губ Эмиля сорвалось жалобное «О-о-о...», и Лалли тут же накрыл его рот ладонью: то, что они сейчас во сне, ещё не значит, что их не услышат.

Эмиль в ответ поймал его за запястье, ладонь обдало дыханием, влажный язык прошёлся по коже, забрался в складку между пальцами, и Лалли ощутимо затрясло. Сложно понять, что могло быть такого увлекательного в том, чтобы совать свою руку кому-то в рот, но Лалли не мог перестать смотреть, как Эмиль облизывает его пальцы, один за другим. А потом не выдержал, вцепился обеими руками в его щеки и взялся покрывать лицо беспорядочными, смазанными поцелуями.

Эмиль распустил свой пояс, и Лалли приподнялся, чтобы потянуть вниз его штаны сразу вместе с трусами. Одежда, сползая, спутала ноги, но это ничего, так даже лучше, подумал Лалли, наступая на этот ком коленом. Эмиль замер, только грудь ходила ходуном от частого дыхания и напряжённый член подрагивал, прижимаясь к животу. Умирая от восторга, Лалли опустил руку на лобок, вплёл пальцы в мелкие кучеряшки тёмных волос, погладил. Эмиль перехватил его руку, прижал сильнее, одновременно подаваясь навстречу: лицо исказилось гримасой страдания, но он закусил губу и стон, сорвавшийся на выдохе, прозвучал почти неслышно.

Лалли смотрел бы на него такого — вечность.

Второй рукой он пытался задрать его водолазку, но пока Эмиль не помог и сам не потянул её наверх, подворачивая ткань до подмышек, ничего не получалось. Вид рельефных мышц и торчащих сосков, всего Эмиля разом, напрочь вышибал мысли из головы, ничего не оставлял, кроме желания лечь сверху и целовать. Гладить, ощущая, как напрягаются мышцы.

Эмиль кусал губы, мелко дрожа от каждого прикосновения, толкался бёдрами вверх, шарил ладонями по спине, заставляя изгибаться и подставляться. Гирлянды из мотыльков и цветов вьюнка покачивались у стенок палатки, Лалли замечал их боковым зрением и думал: только бы не коснуться и не вывалиться из сна, а то, когда ещё всё так удачно сложится?

— Чёрт, — просипел Эмиль жалобно, и Лалли оторвался от вылизывания его соска, чтобы удивлённо заглянуть в лицо: что не так? — Так нечестно, — Эмиль подёргал край его свитера, потянул наверх. — Я тоже хочу на тебя смотреть.

Лалли пожал плечами: зачем ему, что он там не видел? Но поднялся на колени, быстро стащил с себя свитер, отложил совсем, расстегнул пояс, спуская брюки. Эмиль тут же потянулся за ним, как заворожённый, повёл ладонями по груди, по животу, по бёдрам и прихватил ягодицы. Пальцы скользнули ниже, коснулись промежности за мошонкой, потёрли, и Лалли встряхнуло. О, понял он. Вот зачем.

Колени подломились, он почти рухнул на Эмиля сверху, в последний момент упёршись руками в землю, но Эмиль всё равно бы его поймал. Они смотрели друг на друга неотрывно, несколько долгих, звенящих секунд, а потом Лалли опустился плавно, прижался, прихватил губами кожу на шее и лизнул за ухом, обдавая его дыханием.

— Ох, — тихо простонал Эмиль. — Знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Но вопреки своим словам откинул голову, подставляя шею под новые поцелуи. Лалли решил, что всё делает правильно.

Они опять вжимались и тёрлись друг о друга, а когда Эмиль облизал ладонь и сгрёб оба члена вместе, Лалли совсем перестал видеть что-то, кроме его лица. Он только и мог, что гладить ему бока и плечи, ловить губами стоны и смазанные поцелуи и вбиваться в его ладонь. И он не сразу понял, от чего Эмиля так выгибает под ним и живот стал влажным, он просто смотрел неотрывно, собираясь насмотреться на все ближайшие дни и ночи, и вид его затянутых поволокой глаз и судорожно сцепленных зубов заставил выплеснуться следом...

А потом они всё-таки рухнули вниз.

Этого, наверное, стоило ожидать, хотя Лалли предпочёл бы просто проснуться, а не судорожно цепляться друг за друга, пока мимо свистел ветер и клубились облака. Если сейчас они свалятся в болото, думал Лалли, хватит ли у него сил вытолкнуть Эмиля на поверхность, раньше, чем их заметят твари? А если упадут на скалы — разобьются или всё-таки уцелеют?

Он глянул на Эмиля: вид у того был всклокоченный и идиотски-безмятежный.

— Если мы сейчас, — прокричал Эмиль ему в ухо, перекрывая свист ветра, — расцепимся, нас опять разбросает по разным снам, да?

Лалли пожал плечами. Если бы он знал!

— А я так и не... Чёрт! — Эмиль заорал внезапно, потому что мимо них пронеслась огромная чёрная рыбина, тупорылая и с широкой пастью. Лалли развернулся, чтобы прикрыть их от угрозы, и отпустил его руку, буквально на мгновение.

И тут же с размаху шмякнулся в болото. Спасибо, что совсем рядом с гатью и можно было ухватиться и вскарабкаться наверх, но... Никогда ещё оказаться в любимом месте не было так обидно.

Буро-зелёная вода ещё долго шла рябью и волнами. Лежа на доске и покачиваясь на волнах, Лалли не мог уснуть. Он восстанавливал прошлый сон в памяти и думал, что теперь будет дальше?

И не мог придумать.

Когда он проснулся утром, Эмиля в палатке уже не оказалось. Вся команда переговаривалась снаружи. Лалли выполз, чтобы лениво присоединиться к разглядыванию следов вокруг и упаковке вещей.

Ему самому не то, чтобы требовалось много времени на сборы, он предпочитал обходиться минимумом. Поэтому он шагнул к Эмилю, который трамбовал ком одежды в свой рюкзак, но когда они встретились взглядами, густо покраснел и так быстро отвёл глаза, что Лалли тут же сделал шаг назад. Он, в общем-то, всё понял.

Ладно, думал он, отходя в сторону и поднимая с земли отброшенный разноцветный кубик. Ладно, так тоже бывает, наверное. Сны бывают разные. Желания бывают дурацкими. Хорошо, что он насмотрелся всласть, второго шанса у него уже не будет.

Детали кубика под его пальцами прокручивались, постепенно собираясь по цветам.

***

Дождливый день сменился солнечным, и ещё одним. Они нашли подходящее место для привала у самой на окраины Йоэнсуу, недалеко от моста, где осталось множество сваленных в груды машин, но, на счастье — ни одного живого тролля, будто они перемёрли с голоду.

Или кто-то неплохо так вычистил это местечко. Лалли был уверен, что это Онни и что они уже совсем близко.

Пока остальные обсуждали, стоит ли забираться на мост, Лалли устроился на поваленной балке в отдалении, вытянув ноги и слушая гул ветра во всё ещё натянутых проводах. И он не стал оглядываться, когда почувствовал чужое присутствие рядом.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки, после настороженных переглядок издалека, и он опять подбирается постепенно, да?

— Я знаю, я всё сделал неправильно, — сказал Эмиль, безбожно коверкая финские слова, но даже если бы он всё выговаривал чётко, Лалли его бы всё равно не понял. Вот что он пытается сейчас сказать?

Он так и сказал. Эмиль вздохнул, сцепил пальцы в замок и уставился на носки своих сапог.

— Потому что я должен был спросить. Ну... раньше. До всего. Или сразу после, но я... знаешь, у меня ещё ни разу не было так. Даже во снах.

— У меня тоже, — Лалли пожал плечами, и Эмиль поперхнулся следующий репликой:

— Что? Я думал... И ты вел себя, как будто в этом нет ничего такого!

— А как я мог себя вести?

Эмиль обиженно нахмурился, Лалли подумал немного и пересел поближе. Толкнул его плечом в плечо, и лоб Эмиля тут же разгладился, и лицо будто посветлело. Но смотрел он всё ещё мимо, теперь куда-то за ухо Лалли: даже захотелось оглянуться и проверить, что там, хотя он чувствовал, что всё в порядке, он бы ни за что бы не сел спиной к опасности.

Поэтому Лалли просто терпеливо ждал.

— Ты мне нравишься, — наконец, выпалил Эмиль. — И я хочу быть... вместе. Понимаешь? Вдвоём.

Лалли кивнул. Хотя всё ещё не очень понимал. Они же и так вместе.

— Да. И ты мне нравишься. Ты мой друг. — «Единственный, между прочим, если ты не заметил». — Это разве не было понятно? В чём вопрос?

Эмиль моргнул:

— Нет... стой, не так. Я знаю, я часто говорю, а потом жалею об этом, и знаю, что часто говорю глупости… Но… я просто хочу быть с тобой вместе, — он вдруг заторопился объяснять, смешивая два языка, так что Лалли приходилось угадывать, чтобы разобрать, что к чему, и он не был уверен, что угадал правильно. — Больше, чем другом, Потому что друзья, они, знаешь ли, не целуются и не занимаются всем таким, а я бы хотел, чтобы мы — да... и ладно, это всё не совсем прям надолго. Не навсегда, я не настаиваю, но хотя бы пока длится вся эта, — он обвёл широким жестом пространство вокруг, — история. И потом, если мы вдруг выживем и если ты захочешь всё-таки поехать со мной и смотреть, как всё вокруг горит, я...

У Лалли в мозгу будто сощёлкнулись сложившиеся грани головоломки.

— Подожди, — медленно, почти по слогам выговорил он, — тебе сейчас нужно моё «да»?

Эмиль кивнул:

— Чтобы я был уверен. Что я могу позволять себе, ну... всякое.

Лалли сцепил руки, копируя его позу, потому что пальцы какого-то лешего подрагивали.

— Да, — он заглянул в его недоверчивое лицо и, на всякий случай, пояснил:

— Это ответ. Ты — можешь. Если сам хочешь.

Из груди Эмиля вырвался странный звук, нечто среднее между смешком и птичьим курлыканьем. А потом он уложил свою ладонь поверх рук Лалли, переплетая пальцы, потянулся ещё ближе, ткнулся лбом в его висок и прикрыл глаза.

— Хочу.

— Хорошо.

Он чувствовал себя непривычно и странно, страннее, чем обычно с Эмилем, страннее, чем во сне, потому что сны бывают разные, а реальность вот она — сидит рядом, совсем близко, гладит большим пальцем его кисть руки и смешно сопит. И, может, Эмиль ждал поцелуя? Лалли, наверное, был не против.

Он потянулся тоже, коснулся губами губ — мягких, как во сне, и таких же сладких. Эмиль приоткрыл рот, с готовностью подаваясь навстречу, и какое-то время они просто сидели вот так, в неудобной позе, и целовались, а потом совсем рядом громыхнул голос Сигрюн:

— Да где эти двое?! Пора уже дальше идти! — И Эмиль вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги.

— Да, мы идём! Мы… — он замялся, а потом, видимо, решил не договаривать и просто обернулся к Лалли. — Идём же, да?

Лалли кивнул раздраженно, но тоже поднялся следом, а потом цапнул его за рукав, потянул к себе, вспомнив вдруг о важном.

— Но теперь я всегда могу на тебя смотреть, — он даже не спрашивал, только озвучивал свои выводы.

— Смотреть? — удивился Эмиль. — Э-э, в смысле? Зачем?

— Просто, — Лалли пожал плечами. — Ты красивый. — И добавил, не без мстительности:

— Особенно, когда молчишь.

— А-а-а, — понимающе протянул Эмиль. — Да сколько угодно! — фыркнул и счастливо рассмеялся.


End file.
